rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Blanket of Snow, White.
Previous Episode: The Night the Rain Fell, Beginning. Next Episode: The Flowers of Death, Black. A Blanket of Snow "Snow; A beautiful thing. It's delicate in nature and beautiful at first. But the cold weather it brings often displeases people. Yuki-Onna, the Snow Angel, are often known for capturing men in snowstorms and keeping them, perhaps tuning them into icicles. I'm almost like an outcast from the other's of my kind, my orange hair and my hotheaded personality left me to be a bit of a loner as a kid. Only one friendly face showed me kindness... But... Still, all I want is to be a normal snow-angel..." Tomayo is sitting in class, along with Amaya, Sora, and a others. She sketches in her notebook, drowning out the words of the teacher as she draws someone with violet hair, violet eyes, and a proper lady-like look. Tomayo: hmm *Thinking what it's missing* bell suddenly rings loudly, ending lessons for the day. Sora: *stood up then walks out* Tomayo: huh? * wakes up from her daze* Amaya: *she taps Tomayo on the should with a small smile* You want to go get something to eat? Tomayo: Oh sure. * stands up* Amaya: *she yawns and starts walking* Are you tired today, Tomayo? Tomayo: Little bit. Amaya: I can tell, you zoned out more than usual. was seen far towards them. Tomayo: oh Amaya: ? Sora-kun? Tomayo: Hey sora! why don't you join us? Sora: Hm? *he turned around* Oh, hey. Amaya: Hello, Sora-kun. Tomayo: * beginse tuneing out agine* Amaya: ? Tomayo? Tomayo: wa? Sora: Is something wrong? Tomayo: no nothings wrong, just spaceing a bit thats all Amaya: You can tell me is something's wrong, Tomayo... Tomayo: Nothing's wrong! Amaya: Alright... Tomayo: ... Sora: Hm... Tomayo: .. *she groans* I don't wanna clean the boy's bathroom... Amaya: It's your punishment... Tomayo: ... Sora: ... I'm gonna go. *turns away and walks off* Amaya: Sora-kun? Tomayo: You probably creeped him out. Amaya: I didn't... I think... Tomayo: just nevermind Amaya: Right. What do you want to get to eat, Tomayo? Tomayo: You can pick. Amaya: Would you like some Ice Cream? Tomayo: Sure Amaya: Alright. they're sitting down... Tomayo: * eating in silance* Amaya: Tomayo, you definitely seem to have something wrong with you... Tomayo: I tell you I'm fine! Amaya: Tomayo... I'm only worried about you... Tomayo: Just trust me ok? Amaya: ... Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with you? Tomayo: Yes! I'm just... I've just been thinking about my childhood... That's all... Amaya: Ah... I see... Tomayo: Yup... Amaya: Do you want to go work your stress out with a game of soccer? Tomayo: *she shoves a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth* Sure, why not? Amaya: Alright, let's go then. Tomayo: Right now?! I just got my Ice Cream! Amaya: *she laughs a bit* Yes, right now. Bring it with you. Tomayo: Fine. * grones* the soccer field. Amaya: *she stretches* We have a half an hour before you have to clean bathrooms and I have to clap erasers, are you ready? Tomayo: Yup. and Frost were seen playing they own sport. Sora: Keep it up Frost. You're doing good. Frost: Ngh! Tomayo: HEY YOU TWO! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! Amaya: Tomayo... Sora: Huh? *looks over* Frost: *pants slightly* Tomayo: * waves* Over here! Amaya: Will you play with us? Tomayo: IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE YOU! Sora: *blushes slightly* Alright.. Frost: Ugh... Tomayo: We're playing soccer! Marko: *in the stands* TEAM CREAMSICLE! walked over. Amaya: Thank you for joining us. Tomayo: *she throws the ball in the air* I PICK FROST! *once the ball lands on the ground, she kicks it and starts running.* Amaya: ! Tomayo! *chases after her* Frost: *running, following Tomayo* Sora: ... Amaya: Come on Sora-kun! Tomayo: Better run faster A-may-ya!~ Sora: *starts dashing past Amaya* Let's go! Amaya: ! Right! Tomayo: *she keeps running* Almost there... Frost: *still behind her, making sure no one stops her* Tomayo: ... *she begins to daze out again and start's slowing down* Frost: ? Tomayo?! Sora: *starts running faster* Tomayo: Wait, wah?! Marko: GO GO GO!!!!!!! * chearing on eather no one or both* Frost: *runs beside her* They're catching up, come on! Tomayo: oh sorry * picking up the pace a bit* Amaya: *she darts in front of Tomayo and steals the ball from her, darting down the opposite side of the field* Frost: Damn! Sora: *waves, not too far from Amaya* Amaya, over here! Tomayo: Sorry! * starts darting to the other side of the field* Marko: BLOCK IT, GET THE SHOT! * still rooting for both* Amaya: Right, Sora-kun! *she runs a little further, then kicking the ball in his direction* Marko: BOO! YEAH! Tomayo: *finally catching up* Sora: *takes the ball with his foot then starts dashing towards the enemy goal* Amaya: *running by Sora, keeping a watchful eye for Tomayo or Frost.* Sora: Almost there... Frost: *runs faster* Tomayo: *keeps running* FASTER! Marko: GET IT GET IT GET IT!!! Sora: *heads to the goal then kicks it foward* Marko: AHHHHH NO!!!! ball goes in. Amaya: Good job, Sora-kun! Tomayo: *hangs her head* I can't believe it... on, when their game was over and Amaya left to clap erasers... Frost: *panting heavily* Agh... why did I agree to this? Sora: Lighten up, Frost. Frost: I can't stop sweating... Damn it, I can't stop! Tomayo: That was a nice shot Sora. Sora: Thanks, I never thought to hear praise from you. Tomayo: And what's that supposed to mean? Sora: *shrugs* I'm just saying. Tomayo: Alright... *stares into space* Frost: *finally catches his breath* Hey, you alright, Tomayo? You seem to be spacing out alot recently. Tomayo: Eh? I'm fine... Just thinking... Frost: About what? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Tomayo: Just about my childhood, nothing big. Frost: Oh, I see. Tomayo: Yeah... *she yawns* It was lonely... Frost: Ouch... Do you mind I ask if anything happened? Tomayo: I don't know what it's like for you or Sora, but apparently where I used to live my yokai type were proper ladies and usually have purple hair and purple or pink, or even blue eyes. And me with my Yellow eyes and orange hair, I was pretty different. Nobody really liked me because they thought I was weird... Sora: That is pretty rough... Frost: Yeah... Tomayo: Nah, it's alright now. I've learned a lot from it, and... You guys are my friends now, right? Sora: *nods* Yeah. Frost: *smiles* Of course. Tomayo: Aha... *she jumps to her feet* I feel better now that I've talken about it... Oh crap, I need to go clean to boy's bathroom's! Frost: Want me to take you there? I know a quicker way. Tomayo: That'd be swell, can we get going though? Frost: Right. *he stands up* See you later, Sora. Sora: Alright. Tomayo: Peace Sora! Alright, which way do we go? Frost: Just follow me. *he walks to his north-west* Tomayo: Right. *she follows* Sora: *gets up and then walks inside to his dorm* Frost: *looks away slightly, thinking* ... Tomayo: What are you thinking about? Frost: When you talked about your childhood remind me of my own past, it was... depressing as well... Tomayo: Really? Frost: Mm... My family died when I was young, so I was tooken to an orphanage... Most of the kids there didn't took kindly to my type of Yokai. Tomayo: Did Sora's family take you in? Frost: No, someone found me after what happened and took me in. I only met Sora and Vincent 3 years from now. Tomayo: Wow... Frost: Guess we were both lonely in our childhoods... Probably just a coincidence. Tomayo: Probably. Frost: Hm... Anyway. *he stops* We're here. *points at the sign* Tomayo: Oh, thanks. I need to go clean, or I'll get suspended... I'll seeya later. Frost: Yeah, see ya. *waves then walks away* Tomayo: *she lets out a loud sigh* And here we go... next day; Before classes. Amaya: Hm... Where could she be... walking far behind her, not noticing as he's looking through the windows Sora: ... Amaya: Where is she... Tomayo-chan? Sora: *looks foward then sees Amaya* Hm? Amaya? Amaya: Sora-kun, have you seen Tomayo? She didn't come back to our dorm last night, I'm thinking she may have fallen asleep somewhere in the school... Sora: *puts his hand to his chin* Hm... no, I haven't. The only person I recall seeing her last was Frost. Amaya: Do you think he know's where she is? Sora: He only escorted her to where she was suppose to go for her punishment. I doubt he'd know. Amaya: Alright, thank you for your time. I need to hurry, before classes start... Sora: Okay, see you around. on, in the homeroom. Tomayo: *sleeping at her desk* Marko: Wake up sleepy lady! Sora: *enters the homeroom* Hey Tomayo. Where have you been? Amaya's been looking for you. Tomayo: Eh? Huh? Oh... I finished cleaning really late last night, and I saw someone really shady looking from the windows, so I came in here to crash... Marko: Creamsicle is a lazy lady! Sora: Hm... I see... Marko: I'll go tell Cocoa head that you're here! *she jumps from her desk and runs out* Tomayo: Oh thanks, Marko... *she yawns* Sora: *sits in his seat* Marko: *she runs back in* I TOLD COCOA! She'll be here in a minute. Sora: *nods then relaxes* Amaya: *she walks in the classroom* Thank goodness... *she takes her seat next to Tomayo* Tomayo: What? Amaya: I was afraid you feel asleep in a janitors closet, or that something had happened to you... Sora: ... Tomayo: I'm fine, right guys? Sora: Alright... Tomayo: See! Marko: She's all good! Teacher: Quiet down, Marko! Marko: MAKE ME! Later... Sora: *glares his eyes away from his front, in a sarcastic tone* Who knew Marko can be trouble? Tomayo: I know, right? Sora: *normal tone* Mhmm... Tomayo: *she yawns* I'm so tired... Sora: You should've gone to your dorm. Tomayo: I said I saw someone shady, I'm not going to get in anymore trouble. Amaya: What kind of shady? Tomayo: I don't know, someone creeping around school grounds that didn't look like a student. Sora: Hm... Amaya: Do you think it was a teacher? Tomayo: Maybe... Maybe it was one of those guys we saw during oreintation night? Sora: Could be... Amaya: Did you see anything else? Tomayo: Nope. Sora: ... Tomayo: What? I didn't! Amaya: Should we investigate? Tomayo: I support! Sora: Alright. Tomayo: We just can't do what we did last time... Amaya: Which is a good thing, in some cases... Sora: Hm... Tomayo: So what do we do? Just sneak out? Amaya: But you and me are up late, cleaning... Sora: ... *sighs* I'll look out, and I'll ask Frost if he'd help. Tomayo: Really?! Great! Amaya: Erm.. Tomayo, don't take advantage of him... Tomayo: I'm not! We'll use teamwork! Sora: How could I tell if she's lying...? Tomayo: I don't lie! Amaya: She starts to shake her leg... Sora: *nods* Got it. Tomayo: I'm not shaking my leg... Amaya: I can see that. Sora: So what first? Tomayo: Me and Amaya will clean the guys bathroom tonight, and you're going to come out and meet us when everyone's asleep. Sora: Okay. When and where? Tomayo: Um... Outside of the bathroom? Amaya: Make sure of that you don't disturb any of your dorm-mates.. Sora: I was gonna ask if Frost wants to help... Tomayo: Oh, I'm cool with that. Amaya: As long as he doesn't tell anyone else. Sora: I'll make sure he don't. Tomayo: Anything else? Amaya: Marko can't come... Strap her down to her bed if needed. Tomayo: How do I do that?! Amaya: Tape... Sora: Trick her with anything sugar-free... Tomayo: Got it. Amaya: And what do we do if we get in trouble? Sora: Then I'll accept my punishment. *folds arms and closes eyes* Amaya: I meant what if we get caught by this shady figure... Sora: ... I'm not sure. Tomayo: We knock him out? Amaya: No use of Yokai powers... Sora: ... Tomayo: Run until we find a good bush to hide in? Sora: I guess there's no other choice... Amaya: Well then hopefully we're fast... Sora: Hm... Tomayo: Any other bright ideas? Sora: Not really... Amaya: Then we'll stick with that for now. Sora: Alright. Tomayo: Alright, let's meet later and prepare. This never happened. Sora: *stands up and smirks* What happened? *leaves the room* on... Sora: *wakes up then looks at the alarm clock then whispers* They're almost done... *gets out of bed then nudges Frost gently* Frost, time to wake up... Frost: Mnn... *wakes up and groans quietly* This better be worth my time, Sora... Sora: I can't make promises... Now get dressed. and Amaya Tomayo: *cleaning up* When are they going to get here? Amaya: Soon. and Frost Sora: *whispers* Ready? Frost: As I'll ever be... two quietly opens the door then closes it then exits the door without a sound. and Amaya Amaya: Tomayo, please help me... *trying to to put the cleaning supplies on a shelf.* Tomayo: Sure. and Frost Sora: They shouldn't be far. Frost: Hopefully. and Amaya Tomayo: Alright, there you go. Amaya: Thank you, Tomayo... and Frost Sora: This must be it. *stops* Frost: Finally... *lays back* Tomayo: I heard someone... Amaya: It must have been Sora-kun and his friend. Tomayo: Can't take any chances... *she begins to sneak around the corner* Frost: *yawns quietly* Sora: ... Tomayo: Whoever's there, come out with your hands up now! Amaya: *she hangs her head* Tomayo... Sora: I think I hear the two. Frost: Yeah. Tomayo: Nobody around there... *she slowly walks around another corner* Frost: I'll go first. *walks out of the corner* Tomayo: FREEZE! Amaya: Shh! Frost: !! *freezes in position* Sora: Frost, calm down, it's just the girls... Frost: Oh... Right. *stops* Category:Rosario + Vampire; Snow, Flowers, and Rain Episodes